Resignation
by LunarMemories
Summary: And though she still loves him, her heart does not break when a name other than her own spills from his lips, for she has accepted long ago that he will never love her. / Oneshot / Onesided CielxLizzy / Implied Cielx? / Rated for lemon.


**AN: Kay, so instead of working on my multi-chapter stories, my mind is giving me ideas for stupid little oneshots. x)**

**Warnings: Yes, there is het. smut between Ciel and Lizzy here, though it's soft, not too explicit or anything. Minor OOC-ness, but hey, I say minor because this is set _many years later_, so they've grown up, matured, and aren't the same anymore. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Credits to Yana Toboso for the wonderful characters, story, and art. (:**

* * *

><p>"Only because your mother is begging for grandchildren," he says softly.<p>

"And because you need an heir," she whispers back.

They roll onto their sides to face each other on the bed they share. Eyes meet and lock for a peaceful moment, then he leans in to press his lips to her forehead. He brings up a hand to slowly caress her face, tracing her brows, her cheekbones, her smooth jaw. He tilts up her chin and she finds herself in the middle of a kiss – slow and sweet. But for anyone who has once been in love, they know that that is exactly what the kiss lacks.

She breaks the kiss and brings herself up onto her knees, slender fingers moving to her chest to undo the first buttons of her nightgown. He gently brushes her fingers aside and continues the act for her, pushing the silky material off her shoulders when he finishes.

She shivers slightly from the sudden absence of clothing and shifts closer to her husband, unconsciously seeking the warmth of body heat.

"We're only doing this because we have to, but I'll try to make this as pleasurable for you as I can," he tells her.

And she nods, smiles weakly, and replies, "I know, thank you."

He tenderly places an arm around her waist and lifts her up, allowing the nightgown to fall into a loose pile on the bed sheets. Eyes falling upon her, he has to admit that, though he does not love her, she has a beautiful form, with flawless white skin, an hourglass figure, and a graceful, arching back.

He places her back on the bed, back against the mattress. Hovering over her, he traces small butterfly kisses along the base of her throat and across her collar bone. He repeats his actions down her smooth stomach before removing her undergarments and lavishing the same attention on her breasts.

She lets out a breathy gasp and fists her hands in his midnight blue locks, pulling him closer as he gently scrapes his teeth over her left nipple. He may not love her, but he surely knows how to please her. He switches to the right and continues his ministrations, and more restrained moans escape her mouth. Mouth occupied, his hands find their way to her hips, tracing every curve and contour of her frame.

Arms on his shoulders, she gradually pushes them into a sitting position. She places a kiss on his cheek and then sets about removing her husband's night attire. He lets her do the work, lets her undo the buttons and pull the sleeves off his arms. She pushes him down and settles atop him, seeking a comfortable position that won't burden him with her weight.

Lazy patterns trace across his chest and he closes his eyes. Minutes pass in pleasant silence, the two beings simply enjoying each other's company. For even without love, she is not an unimportant person in his life.

She finally works up the nerve to move on, changes her position, and slowly tugs his pants, along with underwear, down. She pauses for a moment, then takes his member into her hand. She strokes its length, bringing her fingers up and down in feather light touches, slightly mesmerized as it hardens in her grasp. She brings her head down to lick the underside of the head and stops when she hears a low groan.

"Elizabeth ... you don't have to."

He is looking at her, and she raises her eyes and gives him a small smile. "Ciel, I'm no longer a selfish, obsessed little girl. I want this to be good for you too."

She lowers her head once more and places a light kiss on the head before taking him into her mouth. The taste is unfamiliar to her, but she soon grows accustomed to it. She hears his head land back on the bed with a soft thump and giggles, sending vibrations down her throat that soon elicit another groan from her husband.

She moves up and down, sliding out every so often with a pop to work with her hands or shower him with long licks along the sides and around the head. His hips jerk up involuntarily, pushing himself deeper into her throat. She smiles at the mumbled apology and continues.

"Stop," he says after a few more minutes, not wanting to come just yet.

And she does, hearing the tone in his voice that almost makes it a command, despite how quietly it was said, the tone he had to learn to use at too early an age.

They alternate positions and her back is on the bed again. He deliberately parts her legs and runs his hands along the inside of her quivering thighs. His lips, soft and pliant, caress her navel and he inches up to let her suck on his fingers. Once coated, he moves down to her core, almost teasingly flicking his thumb over her clit.

He slips in his index finger, sliding in and out gently as she squirms slightly at the intrusion. When he adds a second, and a third, she lets out a pained, uncomfortable moan. But he keeps scissoring and stretching, knowing that it will get better. Lovers would whisper words of comfort and sweet nothings, but lovers they were not. Satisfied, he pulls his fingers out, instead grabbing his cock to position at her entrance.

She feels his head probing, and she readies herself, but it does not come. She asks what's wrong, and he replies with regret in his eyes, "I'm sorry Lizzy. You deserve to be with a man who loves you for your first."

She knows he is sorry, she truly does. They married at the insistence of her parents a couple of years ago and he was always good to her, always making sure she was happy. He cares about her, he really does. He just doesn't love her.

He pushes in slowly, breaking through her virgin barrier with a soft thrust. He sits still as the tears of hurt escape her eyelids, waiting for her to adjust. When she is ready, he moves, angling to find that spot within her because he wants her to be able to find pleasure, even with the absence of love.

"_Ohhh_..." she breathes, and he knows that he has found that spot.

Slowly but steadily, she feels him begin to pick up the pace. A knot forms in her stomach, her toes curl, and she knows she's about to cum. And she yells out his name as she rides out her orgasm, because after everything that has happened, she still loves him. Her walls clench around him, and after a few more thrusts, she feels him reach his limit as well and release his hot, sticky seed into her.

And though she still loves him, her heart does not break when a name other than her own spills from his lips, for she has accepted long ago that he will never love her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aha, I left it open. So you can pair Ciel with whoever you want. Sebastian, Alois, whoever suits your fancy. (; I was kinda just experimenting with this writing style. I don't typically write like this, so I'm not sure how well it turned out. Leave a review and tell me what you think?<strong>


End file.
